Barbares
by titpuce86
Summary: Chacun appelle barbarie ce qui n'est pas de son usage. Ces mots de Montaigne sont plus que vrais en Terre du Milieu où chacun a une longue liste de griefs, de préjudices et d'incompréhension à l'égard des autres peuples. Ecoutez-les donc.


**Disclaimer** : Thranduil appartient à Tolkien et ses héritiers.

**AN** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « usage ».

* * *

><p><strong>Barbares<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Chacun appelle barbarie ce qui n'est pas de son usage ». Montaigne<em>

* * *

><p>Ambain n'aimait pas vraiment venir à Imladris. Non seulement parce que cela l'éloignait de la forêt qui l'avait vu grandir et de sa famille et que traverser les Monts Brumeux était loin d'être une partie de plaisir quelque soit la saison, surtout maintenant que les montagnes grouillaient d'orques et de gobelins avec quelques trolls en prime, mais aussi à cause de l'accueil qu'il recevait immanquablement à Fondcombe.<p>

Oh Elrond le Semi-Elfe ne laissait jamais la presque inimité entre lui et Thranduil Oropherion, le roi d'Ambain, influencer son attitude envers ses émissaires. Du moins pas consciemment. Mais parfois, certaines de ses tournures de phrases ou des mots qu'il employait reflétaient son opinion que Vertbois-le-Grand ne pouvait pas, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, rivaliser avec les autres royaumes elfiques de Lothlorien et d'Imladris. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, reconnaissait Ambain, quand le fils d'Ëarendil avait été élevé par des Golodhrim, avait servi pendant près d'un Age comme héraut auprès de leur dernier Haut Roi et vivait aujourd'hui encore entouré en grande partie par eux ? Même si sa femme était la fille d'un des princes de l'ancien royaume sindar de Doriath, qu'il descendait lui-même de cette lignée royale et qu'il comptait parmi ses sujets nombre de Sindar ou de Nandor, Elrond semblait parfois oublier qu'il avait en lui autant de sang sindar que _noldor_.

Beaucoup des gens de sa maisonnée semblaient également l'avoir oublier ou ne s'en rappeler que pour mieux souligner qu'avec le bon environnement, même les Moriquendi d'autrefois pouvaient devenir _civilisés_. Certains ne manquaient d'ailleurs jamais d'appliquer quelques efforts en ce sens lorsqu'ils rencontraient des visiteurs appartenant à ces peuples. Une autre raison de détester venir à Fondcombe.

_Quoique détester soit un bien grand_ _mot_, se dit Ambain. Après tout, la nourriture était délicieuse et proposée en abondance, les lits douillets, les pièces confortablement chauffées et meublées, les gens amicaux et la vallée d'Imladris renfermait de nombreuses beautés, qu'elles soient vivantes ou non.

_Mais malgré tout cela_, pensait Ambain en parcourant le couloir qui menait aux pièces qui avaient été attribuées à leur ambassade, _je ne me sens jamais vraiment à mon aise ici. Il y a toujours quelque chose…Oh ho._

Les pensées de l'elfe s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale. Barawen était en train d'aiguiser avec une minutie quelque peu effrayante une des deux longues dagues qu'elle portait en supplément de son arc. Et Barawen ne prêtait ce genre d'attention intense à ses armes que juste avant un combat ou lorsqu'elle cherchait une échappatoire à sa colère. Or s'il y avait bien une chose que les guerriers de Thranduil avaient depuis longtemps appris, c'était que les colères de l'elleth étaient une chose à redouter au même titre qu'une araignée qui venait de pondre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Hethudor, un de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné à Imladris sur ordre de leur roi.

-Barawen, Alagos et moi-même avons passé une partie de l'après-midi sur le terrain d'entraînement et certains des guerriers de Fondcombe ont passé tout ce temps à observer Barawen. A la fin, ils ne s'en cachaient même pas.

-Forcément avec de genre de pression, il n'est pas évident de se concentrer, continua à voix basse Alagos. Alors au bout d'un moment… »

Le jeune guerrier ne continua pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Ambain pouvait facilement imaginer ce qui c'était passé. A force d'être ainsi épiée, la précision de Barawen avait dû s'en ressentir, ce qui bien évidemment avait dû confirmer pour ces guerriers la _barbarie_ des Elfes sylvains qui laissaient leurs femmes combattre à leurs côtés, ce pour quoi elles n'étaient évidemment pas faite. La preuve.

« Une flèche, Ambain ! Une seule misérable flèche ! ragea Barawen. Je te jure que c'est la seule que j'ai ratée, continua-t-elle précipitamment, comme effrayée d'avoir causé une diminution du prestige de leur royaume auprès d'Imladris par cette seule erreur. Et bien sûr, après ils avaient tous ce petit sourire condescendant sur les lèvres !, reprit-elle après un moment, de nouveau rageuse. Je les aurais frappés, eux et leurs airs suffisants ! »

Elle continua encore un moment dans cette veine avant de reprendre l'aiguisage de ses lames, le visage toujours aussi contracté par la colère. Les trois Elfes la laissèrent parler, se contentant de hocher la tête ou de murmurer des assentiments. Ils savaient bien tous les trois que ce genre de situation se produisait à chaque fois ou presque qu'une guerrière les accompagnait à Fondcombe. Pour le peuple qui avait produit une femme aussi remarquable que Dame Galadriel (quelques soient les griefs qu'on pouvait avoir contre elle, force était de reconnaître ses qualités), les Golodhrim faisaient preuve d'un singulier manque de bon sens en s'entêtant si souvent à cantonner leurs femmes dans des positions entièrement pacifiques. Après tout, les elleths étaient tout aussi capables que les ellyns dans le domaine du combat.

Et lorsque ce n'étaient pas les guerriers d'Imladris qui s'en mêlaient, il s'agissait de leurs femmes. Ambain se souvenait encore de la dernière fois que Merilin l'avait accompagné il y a plus de trois yeni. Elle était repartie horripilée des remarques de plusieurs jeunes femmes de Fondcombe à propos de ses cheveux. Comme la majorité des guerriers du royaume sylvain, elle arborait une coupe courte plutôt que la luxuriante chevelure pour laquelle les Elfes étaient connus auprès des mortels. Après tout, quand vous passiez autant de temps que les Nandor dans les arbres, que ce soit en patrouille ou pour dormir à l'abri des Orques, et que de surcroît votre arme de prédilection était l'arc, des cheveux longs étaient quelque peu contrindiqués. Mais les Golodhrim semblaient réfractaires à cette idée pourtant des plus raisonnables.

Et ce genre de choses n'était qu'un des nombreux points de contention entre les Elfes de Fondcombe et ceux de la Forêt Noire, comme on appelait maintenant leur pauvre royaume. Ambain avait souvent surpris de chuchotements et des regards qui ne laissaient peser aucun doute sur l'opinion supérieure que certains des habitants de la maison d'Elrond avaient d'eux-mêmes comparés à leurs voisins orientaux. Combien de fois était-il entré dans la bibliothèque d'Imladris, une des merveilles qui faisaient la renommée du lieu, et avait senti peser sur lui au moins un regard. Comme si son observateur se demandait pourquoi donc un sauvage Moriquendi, un de ceux qui leur avaient imposé leur langue durant le Premier Age, voulait ou même savait désormais lire des ouvrages en Quenya. C'était d'autant plus ridicule qu'il ne restait aujourd'hui que peu de Quendi à l'est des Monts Brumeux à avoir connu la période où le Beleriand n'était pas encore submergé par les océans.

Ambain se souvenait aussi de toutes ces petites remarques, parfois inconscientes, qui tendaient à souligner à quel point le Nando et ses compagnons devaient apprécier d'avoir des logements aussi confortables, comme si la forteresse de Thranduil était une simple caverne, plus appropriée pour un Nain que pour un des Premiers-Nés. Et Gondolin, le royaume tant pleuré par les Noldor, celui pour lequel s'était sacrifié autrefois Glorfindel, ce royaume n'avait-il pas lui aussi été creusé dans la roche ? Et si Ambain voulait vraiment comparer les conforts matériels d'Imladris et ceux de la résidence de son roi, il serait obligé de pointer à ses interlocuteurs si obligeants que chez lui au moins, ils avaient l'eau courante alors qu'à Fondcombe si l'on désirait un bain, il fallait faire monter l'eau par baquets dans les chambres. Et à tout prendre, sa sensibilité préférait de loin une résidence qui travaillait avec la nature plutôt que tentait de la forcer à se conformer à ses attentes comme c'était souvent le cas avec les constructions noldor. Il suffisait de voir le Bois d'Or qu'avait crée Dame Galadriel. Ambain avait eu la chance de s'y rendre une fois et c'était réellement un endroit enchanteur. Mais qui avait vu des pelouses au beau milieu d'une forêt ? Et pour toute leur splendeur, les mallorns n'étaient pas des arbres originaires d'Arda mais bien du Valinor et la Lórien de Galadriel rappelait trop celle d'Irmo le Vala pour avoir sa place en Terre du Milieu. Si Aman manquait tant que cela à la Dame de la Lumière, elle pouvait parfaitement se rendre aux Havres, prendre un bateau pour Tol Eressëa ou Alqualondë et rejoindre ses frères dans les Terres Immortelles, comme se plaisait à le dire Thranduil lorsqu'il pestait contre la blonde Noldo.

Non vraiment, malgré les siècles qui passaient et les différentes ambassades qu'il avait effectuées en tant qu'héraut de son roi auprès d'Elrond d'Imladris, Ambain ne parvenait pas à toujours comprendre ce qui motivait les Golodhrim. C'était parfois comme si malgré les Ages que les deux groupes avaient partagé sur Arda, la différence était toujours aussi marquée qu'au premier jour où les Noldor avaient débarqué en Terre du Milieu, naïvement prêts à en découdre face à Morgoth avec leurs épées incrustées de joyaux et leurs vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes et repérables de loin et leur dédain pour ces Moriquendi qui n'avaient pas été capables de défaire l'Ennemi et qui avaient à peine une culture par rapport au raffinement exquis des Exilés d'Aman.

Et à dire vrai, pensa un instant Ambain en s'efforçant de calmer Barawen qui était repartie dans une tirade contre les guerriers d'Imladris, il y avait des fois où l'envie le taraudait sérieusement de dire à Thranduil qu'il pouvait se trouver un autre émissaire à envoyer à Fondcombe. Il était un héraut, pas un héros.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> : Quelques petites précisions :

Tout d'alors d'après mon générateur de noms en sindarin :

-_Barawen_ veut dire « jeune fille pleine de passion », de _bara_ « passionné » et _gwen_ « jeune fille ».

-_Alagos_ signifie « vent de tempête »

-_Ambain _veut dire « beau cadeau », de _ant_ « cadeau » et _bain_ « beau »

-_Hethudor_ signifie « forêt brumeuse », de _hethw_ « brumeuse » et _tor_ « forêt »

-_Merilin_ signifie « rossignol »

-Golodhrim est le nom sindar pour les Noldor.

-Moriquendi est le nom que les Noldor donnaient, durant le Premier Age notamment, aux Elfes qui n'avaient jamais vu la lumière des Arbres du Valinor. Ce mot signifie Elfes Noirs/Sombres et a été plutôt mal reçu par les Sindar et les Nandor qui avaient toujours vécu sur Arda et pour qui ce mot s'appliquait aux Elfes ayant rejoint Morgoth (feu le patron de Sauron).

-Un yen (des yeni) ou Longue Année représente 144 ans normaux.

Si vous me laissiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous feriez votre BA du jour…


End file.
